


We Are Animals/我们是野兽

by amberamber



Category: Tawan Vihokratana/Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberamber/pseuds/amberamber





	We Are Animals/我们是野兽

根据信息素法则，拥有生理上绝对优势的Alpha与身娇体弱的Omega在信息素的驱使下，结为伴侣，完成标记，繁育后代；而Alpha之间常常为争夺优质资源和伴侣，如同野兽一般，相互排斥，相互厮杀，直到决出最后的胜利者，独享一切。  
*  
林阳和郑明心扭打在床上，手脚并用，不停地释放自身的信息素，试图压制对方的反抗。实木的床架因他们的动作，不时地发出声响。枕头和被子也早已被打掉到地上，无人顾及。  
这样的场景不是第一次发生，也不会是最后一次。  
每一次他们都要为上下位问题而争斗，直到一方成功压制住对方之后，才能进入正题。  
比起Alpha和Omega结合时的缱绻旖旎，他们则更像是野兽决斗时的撕咬。  
因为Alpha和Alpha之间天性相斥。  
天生属于领导者的Alpha是绝不会轻易向另一个Alpha低头，即使是恋人也不例外。

反手将郑明心扣在自己肩上的双手拉下按在床上，扯过床边柜子上的领带将对方的双手捆束在一起，膝盖挤进对方并拢的双腿之间，分开对方的大腿并用膝盖死死地抵压着，林阳终于成功地将郑明心制服在床上后，双手捧着恋人的脸，舔吻着对方的唇，强势地撬开男友的齿间，毫不客气地探入，攫取对方口中的甜蜜。  
“嗯...嗯...”  
被制服的郑明心不似往常的强势，像只无害的幼猫，顺从地迎合对方，在林阳强势的掠夺中偶尔发出几声似有似无的呻吟。  
但林阳知道这只是假象，Alpha的天性里没有屈服，自己一旦出现破绽，转瞬间这只无害的小猫就会变成强大的北极熊，将他牢牢地控制住，因此他必须在郑明心反击前好好享用他的胜利成果。  
两人身上的衣物因之前的缠斗变得松松垮垮，林阳快速褪去两人身上仅存的障碍，唇舌沿着脖颈而下，所到之处留下或青或紫的印记，最终在恋人白皙而紧实的腹部反复舔弄。  
“林阳，你别，别弄那里，痒啊...”  
因四肢都被限制住，郑明心只能小幅度地扭动身体。感受到林阳温热的呼吸喷洒在自己的腹间，湿热的舌尖描摹着自己腹肌的纹理，郑明心的身体控制不住的颤抖，下半身的反应也越来越明显。  
“不喜欢吗，那我换这里好了。”  
听到恋人的抗议，林阳善解人意地放过了郑明心的腹部，唇舌直奔郑明心胸口的粉嫩，轻轻地扯咬，不时地舔吻，在乳尖留下点点水渍。同时，林阳的手也不闲着，一手向下帮恋人疏解有所反应的欲望。另一只手则沿着腰侧向后，揉捏着恋人紧实的臀肉，手指不时地向后方探去。  
“林阳...林阳...嗯...嗯...”  
胸前的敏感部位被逗弄，下方的欲望也得到安抚，郑明心不自觉地弓起上身想要迎合对方，被压制着的双腿也小幅度的扭动着，无声地向恋人诉说着自己的渴求。  
感受到郑明心的身体渐渐地放松，林阳起身从柜子里翻出润滑剂和安全套，一手打开润滑剂倒在指尖，另一只手则捏着铝箔的边缘将其贴在郑明心的嘴边示意对方。  
“干嘛啊，手被你捆着没法帮你弄。”  
看着男友不怀好意的笑，郑明心心里了然。自己平日里温文尔雅的Alpha男友在这时候总会暴露出他绅士外表下的恶趣味。  
“嘴不是闲着嘛。”  
“啧。真该让那些Omega看看你这么禽兽的样子。”  
“只想给你看。”  
听到林阳的话，郑明心立刻表示了嫌弃，但还是顺从的直起上半身，就着林阳的手撕开包装，叼出内容物，而后低头，熟练地帮对方戴上。  
“乖。”  
林阳捧起郑明心的脸，奖励似的和他交换一个深吻，一手搂着郑明心的腰，带着他一起缓缓地倒在床上，沾了润滑剂的手指则迅速挤入后方，或深或浅的探寻着。  
“嗯...林阳...林阳...你，你要来就快点....不行就换我来...别弄这样...啊...”  
看着郑明心在自己身下难耐地动作着，林阳知道扩张的差不多了，呼吸也开始变得急促起来。林阳松开对郑明心双腿的钳制，在郑明心做出反应之前，迅速地将其面朝下按在床上，将自己的全身重量都压在对方身上，不给对方留有一丝反抗的余地。一手扣紧郑明心的肩，一手扶着自己的欲望缓缓进入恋人的体内。  
“嗯...嗯...起来...重死了你，给我起来...嗯...”  
感受到有热源进入自己的身体，郑明心有些不适地扭动着。作为Alpha，和天赋异禀的Omega不同，顺从与被征服违背Alpha本性。好在林阳足够温柔，也好在他们足够熟悉和默契，不多时，郑明心就适应了体内的异物，嘴里不时地哼唧几声。  
察觉到郑明心放松了身体，林阳放心地加大了自己的动作。同时伸出手，沿着腰侧向下，握住恋人的欲望，有节奏地律动着，抚慰着。  
“唔...林阳...林阳...”  
前后方的敏感地带同时被对方掌控着，郑明心整个人无力地俯趴在床上，虽然已经不知做过多少次，但这种浑身上下失控的感觉还是令郑明心有些无措。与恋人结合给身心带来无尽的快感，但Alpha的本能一直在叫嚣着让他反抗。他有些无助地侧过头，呼唤恋人的名字。  
林阳一边继续自己身下的动作，一边啄吻着郑明心的嘴角来安抚他。  
“嗯...我在...乖...我一直在...”  
看到郑明心往日清明的眼睛变得水光潋滟，林阳一边扣紧郑明心的腰，加快自己的律动，手上也不停地抚慰着对方。眼见着郑明心白皙的皮肤上泛起愈来愈多的淡红，耳边又传来恋人不间断的低喘声，林阳更是情不自禁的张口，死死地衔住郑明心后颈上的肉，仿佛饿狼在撕咬猎物。  
“啊...疼啊...林阳你别...啊...”  
从后颈处传来的疼痛感让郑明心不自觉地紧绷了身体，突如其来的紧致感让林阳不住加快动作，最后在郑明心猝然拔高的呻吟中释放了自己。咸湿的海洋信息素与清冷的寒冰信息素充斥着整个屋内，既互相排斥着又被迫缠绕在一起。

“重死了你给我起来。”  
激情渐渐消退后，郑明心抖动肩膀，示意压在他身上的Alpha男友赶快下去。虽然作为Alpha承受这点重量并不在话下，但是被另一个体重差不多的Alpha压着还是有些不舒服的。  
“再让我靠一下。”  
林阳双臂环绕着郑明心的腰侧，从后方将他整个人抱在怀里，同时伸出舌头，轻轻地舔着刚才被他咬出印记的郑明心的后颈。  
“你怎么每次都喜欢咬我，我又不是Omega，没有腺体的。”  
“嗯。”  
片刻后，林阳从郑明心身上翻下来，同时松开桎梏着郑明心的束缚。转瞬间，林阳甚至没看清郑明心的动作，就被他牢牢地压在床上，郑明心的脸上还带着坏笑。  
“刚才爽够了？林阳，你大意了，现在轮到我了。”  
“我知道。”  
我知道你是和我一样强大的Alpha；我知道你我都没有生殖腔也没有腺体，我们不能互相标记；我知道我们的信息素无法融合，相互排斥；我知道我们在别人眼中就像野兽一样，罔顾人伦，违背信息素法则而强行结合；我更知道，我们相爱着。


End file.
